


Freeze-Thaw

by fall_into_life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mentioned Freezerburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Prompt: "i meant to text the contact one above you in my phone’s contact list for a booty call but i didn’t realize i hit your name until i sent it so now i’m just sitting here feeling those little three dots hardcore judging me" for Elderburn.Yang means to text Weiss for a booty call. She texts Winter instead. It doesn't turn out as expected.





	Freeze-Thaw

So, the thing is… Yang has a little bit of something going with Weiss. It’s not serious, they’ve both been clear about that. But if they’re in the same area, and have needs, one of them hits the other up and they have some pretty awesome sex. Yang’s pretty sure she’s fucked Weiss in every room of Schnee Daddy’s house.

They’ve been doing this for a while now. They’ve both been with other people on and off over the years, adjusted where they needed to so neither one of them was cheating on whoever. If they could stop fighting like cats and dogs, Yang’d think about asking her out, because at this point there are three people in the entire world who know her that well. One of them’s her sister, and the other has been married since they were teenagers.

(Not that it stopped them from going to bed a couple times. Blake’s husband is totally down for threesomes, but planning out all of them being around at the same time is a headache.)

Now, since they’ve been doing this so long, they’re pretty much stuck with each other, wound into each other’s lives. Yang had a shitty meeting with Schnee Daddy a couple years back, and Taiyang adopted Weiss the first time she walked through the door. Ruby and Weiss probably talk more than Yang and Weiss do, and she knows that Blake likes Weiss well enough. Winter and Yang don’t really talk, but they know each other, keep contact information updated.

And now we get to the problem: Yang’s in Weiss’ hometown, for some boring skills-update seminar. The thing runs from eight in the morning until five at night, meaning she’s got plenty of time to spread Weiss out over whatever surface they agree on. (Or don’t agree on, but Weiss doesn’t safe word, which for them is the same thing.) Yang sent the usual, _‘so naked time @ur place? Im free every nite this wknd’_.

Only, she sent it to the wrong Schnee. And now there are three little dots saying Winter’s typing, and Yang can barely breathe with the thought of how badly this is about to blow up in her face.

_Winter Schnee: Are you drunk?_

Yang winces. It’s tempting to take the easy out, but she’s learned over the years that nothing good comes from lying to a Schnee. She fights off a shiver; at least she didn’t text Whitley.

_Yangarang: ttly sober_

Three dots again. Yang squirms in her seat, mood completely lost. If she’s lucky, Winter won’t say anything to Weiss. She’s never lucky.

_Winter Schnee: I’m expecting you at eight._

Yang stares down at her phone. She closes the message, then opens it back up. It’s the same. She powers down her phone, opens the message, and stares at it some more. Still the same.

This is such a bad idea. She shouldn’t even be considering it. She should apologize, say she meant to text someone else, and then go apologize to Weiss for harassing her sister. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking about how stacked Winter is, or about that look she gets when someone’s annoyed her, the one that says she’d make any roll in the hay a lot of fun while they figured out who was in charge. She also shouldn’t be thinking about how a career in the military means Winter’s probably jacked as hell under that uniform.

_Yangarang: u want me to bring fancy wine?  
Winter Schnee: No._

It’s such a bad idea, and it’s gonna bite her in the ass, but somehow Yang ends up at the door to Schnee Manor for the wrong sister, a sheepish grin on her lips.

“My safe word,” Winter says, as she pulls Yang inside, “is _stupa_.”

Yang stammers out her own - 'basement’; she thought it was funny once, okay? - before Winter backs her up against the door. They don’t say another word the rest of the night, and Yang stumbles out the next morning sore in places she’s forgotten about entirely, grinning like an idiot.

Best mistake ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has an Explicit-rated followup found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792855).


End file.
